


[podfic] burning red

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "burning red"</p>
<p>
  <i>The fact is that Q is thin enough that Bond can easily lift him up and pin him to the wall with ease.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] burning red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [burning red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570157) by [twilightscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe). 



> Many thanks to themusecalliope for being awesome and beta-ing this podfic for me. :D
> 
> This is the first story of twilightscribe's that I've podded since I recorded her Twilight story "Truth" back in 2009. I am still completely entranced by the way she writes and am happy to present this Skyfall podfic to you. Enjoy!

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:02:42 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Skyfall/burning%20red.mp3) | **Size:** 2.46 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Skyfall/burning%20red.m4b) | **Size:** 1.58 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
